Solace
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Set in 1910, shortly after the film, Mary Poppins, a former patient, goes go see Helen. Helen/Mary Poppins smut. Some angst, some cheese.


The ring of the bell was unexpected but Helen was up anyway, even if her servants weren't. Not that she had many, a cook, a maid, and that was about it in the great rambling mansion she called a home. That she called the Sanctuary. There wasn't another ring, but Helen raced down the long dim corridor and pulled the open door.

"Helen," the voice was clipped, but the tears that had been shed by the woman on the doorstep were still apparent.

"Mary," she said, unable to hold back a sigh. "Come in."

The brunette followed her inside, taking off her long navy coat and hat, hanging it on the coat stand just inside the door, dropping her bag on the floor next to him. Helen was tempted to reach and smooth down the odd hair now out of place but Mary did it herself, looking practically perfect again in moments.

"I'll wake Sally, have her make us some tea," Helen said, leading her through the large house.

"No need, I am more than capable of making tea for us both."

Helen smiled and they headed into the kitchen, the blonde sitting down while Mary filled the kettle and lit the stove. She watched as she moved around the kitchen with familiar ease, Mary had been to the Sanctuary often, one of Helen's patients that she liked to consider a friend, now the woman had control over her unusual abilities.

"Who were they?" she asked, once the tea had been made, and Mary was sitting down at the table. The kitchen fire was almost out, but it was still warm and Helen had never shied away from sitting in the kitchen.

"Jane and Michael Banks."

"Banks?" Helen said, the name sounding a little familiar.

"Son and daughter of George and Winifred Banks."

"Oh, I know Mrs Banks, she campaigns with the Suffragettes."

"Yes, she's very vocal on the matter."

"And you're not?" Helen asked.

"Of course I am."

"But?"

"But nothing Helen. Drink your tea."

"I am not one of your charges Mary," she snapped.

They stared at each other for a moment, glaring, until Mary sighed and took another sip of her tea.

"I apologise, Helen," she said. "It has been a hard day."

Helen reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Why do you keep doing it?" she asked. "When it hurts you so?"

"Why do you continue to work with abnormals like me when it hurts you so?" Mary replied. "And you can't lie to me remember?"

"Because you need my help."

"And so do these children."

It was an old discussion, Mary had been travelling across Britain for years as a nanny, using her abnormality to help children and families come together. It was always obvious to Helen why, the other woman's childhood had been terrible, even before she had developed psychotropic, telekinetic and slight psychic abilities.

Not that Helen was overly keen that she used her abilities on humans, or children, but Mary had never hurt a soul and never would. Helen was probably the more dangerous of the two.

"Absolutely," Mary said, agreeing with Helen's thought with a smile, and she chuckled.

"Are you staying?" Helen asked her.

"May I?" Mary asked, a rare touch of vulnerability.

"You are welcome here," Helen said, with a smile. "Your room remains empty when you're away."

"I appreciate that," she said, "do you want more tea?"

"No thank you, I should be getting back to work."

"You should be getting to bed Helen," Mary said, "you may not be my charge but I care about you none the less."

"Perhaps you're right," Helen said, knowing the brunette was right.

"You may escort me to my room, and then retire yourself."

"Very well."

They stood, leaving the tea set where it sat, and Mary collected her bag from the door before following Helen up the stairs. She led the brunette to her usual room, holding the door open for her, then standing just inside the room, waiting while Mary inspected the state of the room.

"New maid?"she asked.

"Sally's just gotten over the flu," Helen explained, feeling a flush of embarrassment at the light layer of dust the other woman found.

Mary nodded.

"Not bad regardless," she said, with a smile, and Helen smiled back. She walked over to her, her eyes sad for a second, and Helen pulled her into her arms, embracing her tightly.

It always went this way, if Mary was near London, she would permit a moment of weakness to show, permit Helen a hug then push her away once more. When she pulled out of her embrace she held her at arms length for a moment.

"Thank you Helen, again."

"I keep telling you Mary, you are always welcome here," she said, leaning forward, to kiss her on the cheek and didn't pull completely away from her.

Mary surprised her by gripping harder onto her biceps and lifting them up in the air, Helen had simply catalogued her abnormal abilities, she hadn't experienced them first hand quite like this. She panicked for a second, but Mary had a secure hold onto her, and Helen distracted herself with a kiss on the brunette's lips.

She was surprised when Mary responded, kissing back, and she felt the floor beneath her feet once more and pulled away, to find her footing.

"We really shouldn't," Mary said, when Helen moved to kiss her again. "It isn't proper."

"I haven't done anything proper since I was twelve Mary," she said. "And you kissed me back. But I can be happy with my imagination I suppose."

"I can improve on the imagination Helen," Mary said, with a smile.

"I'd rather have the real thing, the real you," she replied, with a smile, reaching out for her once more.

"I will consider it," Mary said, making Helen smile, the desire she had for this woman was incredible, and it had been subdued, ignored and denied for some time now. For too long.

So before Mary even had a chance to think about anything at all, she wrapped her arms around the brunette and kissed her hard. Mary didn't resist, she let Helen sweep her up in her passion, hands going up to her bun, picking at the pins there. Helen had never seen her with her hair down, and she broke the kiss to see what she was doing.

"Please don't throw the pins to the floor," Mary said, a little breathless and Helen nodded, dropping the pins onto her bedside table.

"I assume you're going to insist I fold all your clothes as I remove them."

"Please, and you're own clothes."

Helen simply chuckled, and threading her fingers into Mary's dark hair, shaking it out to it feel down around her shoulders.

"Oh my," she gasped, "you're beautiful."

There was a touch of a blush on Mary's face, barely visible but Helen knew her well enough to see it. She cupped her cheek and kissed her again, letting Mary relax again before she started to open her blouse.

She stripped her slowly, peeling the material from her body and folding the clothes on to a chair, doing the same with her own. Only for Mary Poppins would she fold clothes so carefully when she was so desperate to push her onto the bed and take her.

"You are very beautiful Helen," Mary said, reaching out for her. "Come onto the bed."

Helen smiled, taking the other woman's hand and led her over to the large bed, urging her to lie down. She knelt on the bed looking down at her, and smiled, watching Mary blush a little deeper.

"And you really are perfect," Helen said, running her hand up the other woman's pale thigh and over her abdomen, as she lay down beside her, cupping a breast as she settled down.

They kissed again, slower, and Helen moved down to kiss her neck, nipping at the skin until she felt Mary slap her bottom, making her cry out and raise her head.

"No marks, please."

"Okay," she said, with a smile, moving to her breasts to kiss her nipples. "Is this alright?" she asked, hearing Mary's gasp, grinning against their flesh. She didn't get an answer, she didn't need one, and continued to pleasure her, kissing each breast, teasing her nipples to hardness until Mary was moaning loudly.

Helen hadn't noticed the world had a blue tint to it.

She shifted again, Mary's body moving with her for a moment, not wanting the caresses to end. She settled between her legs, hands stroking up and down her thighs, and watched Mary's chest rise and fall with her rapid breathing, the flush on her face undeniable and spreading down to her chest. She had dreamt of this, in the dead of night, when she needed to forget some things, and knew the woman was so nearby, so unobtainable.

Until now.

"It's rude to stare," Mary said.

Helen chuckled and dipped her head down to touch her tongue to the brown curls between her thighs. She didn't know if Mary had ever had relations with a woman before, Helen had only been with women of late. The dealings in Whitechapel had left her unable to touch a man, and she had found solace in the softer bodies of women.

Like Mary.

Who was moving her hips slightly as Helen worked her tongue over her wet folds, the very tip touching her clit for mere moments to tease and hear Mary gasp. It was a wonderful sound. She continued the patter of caresses, licking and sucking, just a touch on the woman's clit, Mary's gasps getting louder, followed by a frustrated cry and Helen knew she was too proud a woman to beg.

She took pity on her though, teasing Mary's clit for a little longer, with each pass of her tongue until she could suck on it.

On the edge of her vision, she could see the bedroom changing, the dim surroundings brightening into a rainbow of colours as the world changed and they were lying on a bed in the middle of a meadow.

She pulled away to take a look around her, and it immediately started to disappear.

"Helen?" Mary said, rising up to lean on her elbows and look down at her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, with a smile, dipping her head back down between her thighs, pressing her tongue onto Mary's clit. Her hips bucked and she cried out, turning the sky bright blue and the grass dark green, and Helen had to close her eyes to concentrate on bringing her to orgasm.

She stroked a hand up the inside of her thigh, until she could touch the heat at her centre with her fingertips. Mary tensed, hips arching up, her body aching for more and Helen didn't disappoint her, pushing two fingers up into her body, relishing in the hot tight feeling around her digits and her cry of pleasure.

"Oh Helen," she whispered, moving her hips in time with the movement of the fingers and there was a hint of a scream when Helen sucked gently on her clit.

Mary was close, her whole body humming, Helen could hear it now, and she thrust her fingers in a little harder until the other woman cried out, the sunlight brightening. She lifted her head up to look around her, and yelped when she saw they were a few feet in the air, the bed gone and only grass and buttercups beneath them. Mary was still shaking, breathing hard, and Helen pulled her fingers slowly from her body, holding on tight to her thighs with her other hand.

"Mary?" Helen said.

The brunette opened her eyes, looking around and smiled. The meadow began to fade, the bedroom returning and Mary brought them back down to the bed which had reappeared beneath them.

"Perhaps I should have mentioned I lose control of my abilities during orgasm."

"Perhaps," Helen said, smiling.

"That was wonderful," she told her, stretching out a little, smiling back, hair messy.

Helen was pretty sure this was the most beautiful she'd ever seen her. Would ever see her.

She moved to kiss her, and Mary rolled them over, so that she was curled into Helen's body on top of her, hand on her breast.

"I believe it would be polite to return the favour," she said, rolling a nipple between her fingers.

"Absolutely."

Mary was gone in morning.

Helen wasn't surprised by that really, she had never really like to deal with goodbyes if she could help it and Helen didn't mind either. She knew Mary would be back, when she was in London again, or when the heartache was sufficient enough for her to take comfort in Helen's company.

She got up and wrapped a blanket around her, singing on her way back to her own bedroom.

"A spoon full of sugar makes the medicine go down..."


End file.
